NARUTO UZUMAKI SENJU EL GUARDIAN DE LAS DIMENCIONES
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: Despues del ataque del kyubi minato invoca al dios de la muerte para asi sellarlo en su hijo pero que pasaria si este estuviera destinado a algo mas grande entra y ve lo que sucede...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto uzumaki senju "el guardian dimensional"**

 **Konohagakure no sato una de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi y hasta la actualidad la mas poderosa del continente elemental lugar donde han nacido grandes leyendas como lo fue sakumo hatake y los tres densetsu no sannin (sannin legendario) pero en estos momentos vemos a la aldea de las hojas se ve destruida y en llamas a causa del ataque del zorro demonio de nueve colas quien en estos momentos se encontraba apresado por unas cadenas doradas que salian de la espalda de una hermosa pelirroja que ostenta el nombre de kushina uzumaki quien detenia al enorme zorro.**

 **El yondaime hokage se encontraba realizando sellos y "shiki fuujin(sello consumidor de la parca)" tras de el se formo una figura espectral de largo cabello blanco con cuernos de piel magenta y un gran cuchillo entre sus dientes "** ** _quien me a invocado" "_** **eh sido yo shinigami-sama" contesto agotado el yondaime "** ** _para que me has llamado mortal_** **" pregunto la gran deidad "le pido de favor que selle al kyubi en mi hijo naruto por favor" la peticion sorprendio un poco al ser y volteo su mirada hasta un altar donde pudo ver un bebe rubio con marcas de bigotes la deidad tubo un pequeño sonrojo que noto el yondaime y se pregunto que pasaba la deidad poco a poco empezo a tomar una apariencia un poco mas pequeña y humana hasta quedar una hermosa mujer peliblanca piel clara ojos rojos y un kimono negro el yondaime estaba con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de presenciar.**

 **La hermosa diosa se acerco al altar y cargo al bebe que al estar en sus brazos se calmo y callo dormido fue en ese momento que lo sintio y para comprobar miro fijamente al pequeño y enorme fue su sorpresa cuando comprobo lo que sintio "(** ** _increible este niño tiene un poder increible debe estar a la par con el yonbi ademas puedo sentir magia en el y su energia fisica y espiritual son enormes de por si, puede que alla encontrado al guardian de las dimensiones principales pero al tener tanto poder no vivira mucho tiempo creo que lo dividire y me llevare la parte espiritual conmigo para que aprenda a controlar su poder)"_** **con ese pensamiento volteo a ver a minato para decirle** ** _"muy bien mortal pero dejame decirte que tu hijo esta destinado a la grandeza por lo que lo dividire en 2 al igual que al zorro y lo sellare en las dos mitades ya que tu hijo tiene un gran poder que no podra controlar por si solo y una de las mitades se ira conmigo"._**

 **Minato estaba en shock por lo que le habia dicho la diosa su hijo tenia un gran poder y esta destinado a algo grande pero para eso deberia separarlo en dos y decidio preguntar " y que pasara despues de dividirlo shinigami-sama" "** ** _no te preocupes cuando cumpla los 13 años su otra mitad regresara y se fusionaran nuevament..."_** **antes de que la diosa terminara por entre los arboles aparecio una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos color miel gran busto y una figura reloj de arena esta mujer respondia al nombre de tsunade senju la ultima de su clan y a su lado una joven que aparentaba tener 14 años de pelo negro hasta el cuello pecho copa b mostrando aun estar en crecimiento esta joven es shizune kato.**

 **Tanto deidad como hokage la vieron aparecer por el bosque y la rubia al ver al joven hokage y una extraña peliblanca pregunto "minato quien es ella" el yondaime la miro con una sonrisa triste y respondio "ella es la diosa de la muerte tsunade-sama para detener al kyubi decidi sacrificarme sellandolo en naruto" iba a continuar pero es interrumpido en el acto por tsunade "que estas diciendo minato estas loco vas a marcar a tu hijo con el horror de la soledad y convertirlo en jinchuriiki" "no tengo mas opcion es por eso que te pedire un favor, ni kushina ni yo sobreviviremos por eso quiero que cuides de naruto como si fuera tuyo por favor" pidio el yondaime inclinado hacia tsunade en tanto esta estaba en shock por el pedido de el rubio que a sus palabras estaba en las ultimas de su vida "muy bien minato lo cuidare pero sabes que el consejo hara hasta lo imposible por arrebatarme ese derecho" el rubio sabia que eso era verdad y estaba pensando una solucion rapido porque ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.**

 **La diosa que habia estado callada durante toda la conversacion decidio dar la solucion a eso "** ** _yo puedo resolver eso, como te habia dicho antes el niño tiene mucho poder por si solo y una vez selle a kaoru en el su poder crecera por eso lo dividire su parte espiritual se ira conmigo y su parte fisica se quedara aqui, debo decirles que al estar separados no podra usar chakra hasta que se vuelvan a unir pero tambien tiene como ventaja una fuerza fisica increible la solucion es hacer una fusion de sangre y asi tsunade sera por ley madre de naruto y no habra problemas y por si se lo preguntan kaoru es el nombre de kyubi y ella no es como todos piensan"_** **termino de hablar la diosa de la muerte y los dos rubios estaban sorprendidos pero sonrieron ampliamente " muy bien hagamoslo shinigami-sama" aceptaron ambos rubios y asi la diosa comenso el preceso de fusion de sangres despues de terminar el proceso se dispuso a dividir y sellar al zorro en las dos mitades de naruto y asi la deidad desaparecio con una de las mitades de naruto dejando la otra a cargo de tsunade el hokage y su esposa murieron no sin antes pedirle a tsunade que cuidara mucho a naruto a lo que tsunade les prometio que lo haria " bien parece que la vida me da una nueva oportunidad para ser madre, vamos shizune debemos contarle a sarutobi-sensei" hablo tsunade con una voz de mando pero que no ocultaba su felicidad al verse madre y la pelinegra asintio siguiendo a su maestra en el camino encontro a anko, kurenai, yugao, shisui y itachi los ahora antiguos alumnos de kushina era raro pero kushina fue la primera jounin que tubo tantos alumnos tsunade los mando a traer los cuerpos de los dos heroes de la aldea ellos al escuchar que su yondaime y su sensei habian muerto sentian ganas de llorar pero no ahora, tenian que ir por sus cuerpos antes de irse tsunade le pidio ir a la mansion sarutobi despues de terminada su mision a lo que asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.**

 **Tsunade siguio su camino hacia la casa de su sensei al llegar toco la puerta que fue abierta por el viejo hombre que habia regresado a su hogar hace solo un minuto de todo este desastre este vio a tsunade shizune y un bebe en brazos les dijo que pasaran y tomaron asiento tsunade para no darle vueltas al asunto le conto todo al ex-kage y este termino con la boca por los suelos justo cuando iba a hablar aparecieron los alumnos de kushina ellos ya tenian un rato alli y escucharon todo por lo que se hicieron presentes y pidieron a la rubia poder entrenar a naruto y cuidar el ultimo legado de su sensei tsunade acepto sin mas iban a seguir hablando pero aparecio un ambu pidiendo su precencia y la del sandaime en el consejo ambos lo veian venir pero gracias a shinigami podrian impedir lo que le depararia al pobre niño.**

 **Todos en la mansion se dirigieron en direccion al consejo y al llegar tomaron sus lugares "bien ya que todos estan reunidos da comienzo a la reunion con la muerte de el yondaime sarutobi debera retomar el cargo hasta haber un buen sucesor, segun los informes tuvimos muchas bajas en su mayoria chunnin y gennin pero aun asi hemos quedado muy debilitados" hablo koharu (por cierto en este fic koharu estara de parte del sandaime y tsunade y naruto la vera como una abuela) "es cierto pero ahora lo que nos atañe es que haremos con ese niño por lo que dicen los informes es el jinchuriiki del kyubi" en ese momento los civiles explotaron pidiendo la muerte del pequeño rubio y tsunade estaba por empezar a gritarles pero un viejo hombre vendado se adelanto " no, sarutobi dame al niño para entrenarlo bajo mi tutela se convertira en un arma imparable para konoha" hasta hay llego la paciencia de tsunade.**

 **"** **eso jamas ocurrira por dos simples razones danzou 1, que naruto no puede utilizar chakra" pero la interrumpen "espera como esta eso de que no puede usar chakra tsunade-sama" pregunto tsume "eso se debe a que naruto no desarrollo red de chakra tsume y si no creen en mi palabra hiashi puede corroborarlo" shikaku que habia estado callado le pidio a hiashi que lo revisara con su byakugan y al hacerlo se sorprendio de que fuera verdad "es cierto su red de chakra es inexistente" tras esas palabras todos menos lo que sabian estaban helados pero uno en especial estaba furioso al ver su plan de hacerse con el niño y convertirlo en su arma personal esfumarse en el aire" y la segunda razon por la cual no lo tendras es porque no dejare a mi hijo en tus manos" esa fue la bomba para el consejo "explicate tsunade como que tu hijo se supone que minato y kushina son sus padres" pregunto homura bastante molesto al igual que danzou "la verdad es muy simple minato realizo un jutsu con el cual fusiono mi sangre con la de naruto volviendome su madre por lo que de ante mano les digo a los civiles que no tendran poder sobre el al pertenecer a mi clan esta claro" dijo lo ultimo con un instinto recien despertado un instinto que haria al mismisimo uchiha madara mojara sus pantalones y el instinto que acaba de despertar es.. el instinto materno los presentes incluido el sandaime estaban que se hacian en los pantalones por el miedo de la recien conocida madre sobreprotectora tsunade por los que todos respondieron sandaime incluido "HAI TSUNADE-SAMA" eso hizo a la rubia asentir aunque con una gotica tras la cabeza.**

 **"** **muy bien la reunion se da por terminada hiashi, shikaku, inoichi los espero en mi casa en 15 minutos vamos tsunade" declaro el sandaime todos se retiraron con direccion a sus casas menos hiashi, inoichi y shikaku quienes partieron a la casa de el sandaime una vez alli son recibidos por una sirvienta que les da el pase donde ya los esperaba el sandaime "bien ya que estamos todos aqui tsunade les explicara mejor la condicion del pequeño naruto y a terminar de explicarnos unas cosas" ellos asintieron y asi comenzo de nuevo la explicacion una vez enterados estaban sorprendidos "si el niño es tan poderoso porque fue dividido en 2 tsunade-sama" expuso su duda el hyuga "por lo que me explico shinigami-sama a pesar de ser tan pequeño naruto tiene un chakra comparable al nibi" esa respuesta los dejo helados a todos semejante chakra para alguien que apenas acaba de nacer.**

 **"** **es por eso que lo separo tambien me explico que a pesar de no poder usar chakra hasta que se funda con su otra mitad el contara con una fuerza fisica natural casi comparable a la mia" otra sorpresa mas este niño era puras sorpresas para ellos y comensaban a considerar que el niño es un dios en la tierra pero seguro solo es su imaginacion pero no sabian cuanta razon tenian "por eso les quiero pedir un favor, quiero que me ayuden a entrenarlo asi como los alumnos de kushina" ellos no se creian lo que que escucharon entrenar al hijo de su difunto hokage y sobre todo su amigo y con determinacion aceptaron "y como sera el regimen de entrenamiento tsunade-sama" pregunto inoichi " lo estuve pensando y estara de esta manera, itachi y kurenai se encargaran de enseñarle genjutsu en todos los aspectos posibles" ambos asintieron " anko, yugao y shisui lo entrenaran en kenjutsu, sigilo y tortura lo mejor es que este preparado en todas las ramas posibles" los tres mencionados asintieron "hiashi y yo lo entrenaremos en taijutsu y ninjutsu medico solo la teoria, sensei le dara clases de historia ninja y la teoria de los jutsus asi como los sellos de algunos jutsus y por ultimo inoichi y shikaku ustedes lo entrenaran en inteligencia y estrategia" todos los mencionados asintieron.**

 **"** **muy bien ya todo listo pueden retirarse, espero que las cosas salgan bien en adelante con este cambio" terminado de hablar todos se retiraron a sus casas ahora comenzaba un gran cambio para el mundo ninja.**

 **Mientras que en el tenkai "mundo celestial" por las puertas del gran palacio de kami estraba la diosa de la muerte con la otra mitad de el rubio ella se dirigio al salon central donde ya la esperaban los dioses habian visto todo desde que shinigami fue invocada y podian ver en sus brazos el motivo de su reunion "** ** _veo que alguien esta muy encariñada con alguien"_** **insinuo con una sonrisa la diosa de la luna(mas adelante se las detallo ahora a lo importante) la diosa con el bebe en brazos ignoro a su hermana y se sentó en su lugar y les mostro el recien nacido a sus hermanas que al verlo estaban sonrojadas y con corazones en los ojos y exclamaban cosas como "hermosura" o "que lindo" y cosas asi y la diosa mayor o kami tomo la iniciativa "** ** _muy bien ya todos reunidos quiero decirles el porque estan aqui tsukiyomi ya sabe pero el resto no, el bebe que ven en brazos de shini-nee como pueden ver y sentir es muy especial y estoy mas que segura que sera el guardian de las 5 dimensional principales que son la dimension shinobi, magica, espiritual, demoniaca y mortal por lo que el sera entrenado por cada uno de nosotros pueden escoger tambien a su mejor subordinado para entrenarlo nosotros nos encargaremos en sus doujutsus entendido" t_** **ermino de explicar la situacion la diosa** ** _"estoy de acuerdo con kami-nee quien esta de acuerdo?"_** **pregunto amaterasu la diosa del sol a lo cual todas asintieron pero una de ellas solto una pregunta que las hizo quedarse mirando fijamente "** ** _oigan quien dormira con el bebe?"_** **fue la pregunta de tsukiyomi y ahi se solto el pandemonio fuera de el gran salón los angeles guardianes tenian gotas en la cabeza al escuchar la trifulca divina por quien dormiria con el bebe y escuchaban cosas como "el dormira conmigo" o "no conmigo" y asi siguieron un tiempo hasta que kami dio la solucion cada una escogeria pagilla y la mas corta dormia con el bebe y la afortunada ganadora fue nada mas y nada menos que amaterasu quien brincaba de alegria mientras sus hermanas la veian con envidia y asi con todo resuelto se fueron a dormir cada una a su habitacion y una en especial estaba la mar de alegre por tener al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos.**

 **Time skip (4 años despues)**

 **en el tenkai han pasado cuatro años desde que llego el pequeño rubio por manos de la diosa shinigami para las diosas no habia mas felicidad que la de ese pequeño niño les regalaba cada dia, al año el pequeño naruto ya caminaba y daba señales de hablar dando como resultado en una ocacion de felicidad absoluta para la afortunada en cuestion que era nada mas y nada menos que shinigami cuando el pequeño niño la llamo mama, cabe decir que la gran sonrisa que se cargaba encima la deidad no pudo ser borrada por nadie y asi poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo y cada una de las diosas fue ganando el honorifico de madre pero con toda felicidad viene un dolor de cabeza por igual ya que cuando el niño cumplio los dos años este espezo a jugarle bromas a todos los angeles que estuvieran a la mira del pequeño diablito de ojos azules, aunque claro a las diosas no hacia mas que darles mucha gracia las ocurrencias de su hijo adoptivo.**

 **Tambien estaban un pequeño (por no decir gigante) grupo de angeles todas chicas claro se enamoraron del pequeño y siempre que estaba a su cuidado se peleaban entre ellas por quien lo cuidaria o quien seria su novia cuando creciera lo que hacia que las diosas sabiendo que naruto por ser el guardian de las dimensiones se le dara la inmortalidad por lo que decretaron que cuando naruto tuviese mas edad ellas podrian cortejarlo y el seria quien tendria la ultima palabra y quienes fueran las afortunadas podrian convertirse en su pareja.**

 **El tiempo siguio pasando y las diferentes diosas comensaron a entrenar al chico ellas pensaron que le costaria un poco aprender al ser tan pequeño pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron que el niño aprendia con suma facilidad es mas parecia una esponja de todo lo que aprendia entre ello estaba la historia, politica, economia, leyes de clanes, teoria shinobi, que era el chakra, la magia, tambien estaba aprendiendo kenjutsu y muchas otras cosas.**

 **En el mundo shinobi las cosas pasaban de una manera muy similar y eso a de ser porque son dos mitades de un mismo ser para tsunade fue increible y a la vez muy agotador el ser madre pero ver al niño feliz hacia que valiera la pena su mayor felicidad fue escucharlo decirle mama cabe decir que ese dia celebro como jamas lo habia hecho, cuando cumplio los tres años empezo su entrenamiento y sus maestros no podian estar mas sorprendidos el chico era un jodido genio aprendia con suma facilidad.**

 **Tsunade y hiashi lo entrenaba en taijutsu, inoichi y shikaku en inteligencia y estrategia, sarutobi en teoria ninjutsu, yugao y anko en tortura y kenjutsu con un poco de sigilo, itachi,shisui y kurenai en genjutsu y algo de taijutsu.**

 **Hiashi quien se jactaba de ser alguien estoico y que no daba muestras de sonreir a nadie los unicos pocos que lo habian visto sonreir fue a sus difuntos amigos minato y kushina y su esposa hana pero con naruto todo era diferente cuando se encontraba con el rubio el le sacaba carcajadas cada dos por tres.**

 **Todo era una felicidad con ese pequeño rubio, pero no todo es un rosal ya que en algunos lugares oscuros acontesian algunos sucesos que podrian ser peligrosos para el futuro pero ahi estara el guardian señor de las dimensiones.**

 ** _Final de capitulo este es uno de mis nuevos proyectos asi como "naruto ten no ryu" siento realmente haberme tardado y no haber hecho mas actualizaciones pero la verdad es que tuve un bloqueo y falta de inspiración pero resurgí de las cenizas con tres nuevos proyectos mas otros tres que estan en proceso por lo que uno de ellos sera un crossover de naruto con fairy tail por lo que seria de mucho agradecimiento el aporte de posibles parejas para naruto y las magias que deberia aprender que sean de su agrado, se despide jigokunophoenix ja ne..._**


	2. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
